The truth behind the fading smile
by Seiji Natsuko
Summary: A dare is proposed by Tenten and Lee.Neji struggles to accomplish their demands but in the process, learn more about a certain ravenhaired shinobi. WARNING:Signs of shounen ai or possible Yaoi. Avoid if you don't like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masahi Kishimoto does. How i wish i did though.

Neji relishes a challenge; thus when Tenten and Lee decided to propose a dare, he gladly accepted. That was until he knew who the subject of the dare was. They had the audacity-

Neji shuddered, pondering the possible consequences of his actions. Boy, did he not wish to get on that particular ninja's bad side. He could not resist a smirk though, however troublesome he felt doing the dare was; he had to admit that he was feeling pretty excited towards it.

After all, the boy had impeccable beauty, with locks of long silky raven hair covering the sides of his onyx eyes and pale skin. He also had the added bonus of having a good brain, making him a worthwhile catch. Furthermore, he just gave off that certain dark, musky aura everyone was so attracted to.

Neji drained the coffee, sighing as he watched the dregs sink to the bottom of the creamy white porcelain mug. He had woken up with a splitting headache that morning and in desperation to rid himself of it, had downed about, approximately three straight cups of coffee. It was not working though, however much he drank, he still felt only subconsciously awake.

How his feet made his way to the Uchiha mansion later, he did not know. But it did not matter though, since he was already outside, Neji figured that he might as well get the job over with. After several unsuccessful attempts at trying to enter the house, Neji finally managed to pry open one of the upper level windows and climb in. Unfortunately, in the process of doing so, part of his shirt had got caught on a loose nail, causing him to land with a resounding thump on the brown, wood tiled floor. He silently cursed himself for his clumsiness and prayed that the sound would not reach the Uchiha's ears.

The dare was supposed to be a secret. Lest anyone should see him here, his reputation, no, the hyuuga's reputation would be tarnished. Neji swallowed a gulp, letting his eyes wander on the objects placed around the room. Everything seemed very neat and orderly, which was quite a surprise for a guy that lived alone. From what Neji had heard, the Uchiha did not seem to have any relatives, much less, close friends, so how did he manage to keep it in such top-notch condition? That was utterly impossible. It just was.

Just then, something on the mantelpiece caught his eye; it was a neatly framed picture of Sasuke with a guy who looked exactly like him, except for the fact that he was elder and had longer hair. The Uchiha in the picture bore an expression that Neji had never seen on him before. He was smiling. His onyx eyes showed no remorse or regret but only with unfound joy and happiness. Staring at the picture, Neji could not help but wonder what had caused the change in him throughout these years. He let his fingers run over it, again and again as he tried to imagine what it had been like then. Preoccupied in the continuous motion of stroking the picture, he did not realize that he was being watched until a low voice purred huskily into his ear.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

Neji jumped a mile. How could he not be aware of the boy's presence after all this while? He had been sure that there was no one in the room! Redness painted his pale cheeks as he stood rooted to the spot, not daring to turn around and face the Uchiha. Oh god, he was so dead. He was just so dead.

END

Author's note: Ok...After reading this crap, you guys must think I'm nuts...But I love this pairing! I doooooooo! I mean since both of themhavebig egos and everything... Sorry if both characters seem a little OCC, especially Neji. I was kind of hoping it wouldn't...TTAnd, by the way, if you have the time, please drop a review, ne?( I'm a sucker for reviews) But, remember, constructive critcism, ok?8D


End file.
